Le mage noir
by sophie11
Summary: Cross-over Sakura/Angel. Sakura part pour Los Angeles
1. Default Chapter

Le mage noir  
  
Auteur : Sophie Catégorie : crossover Angel-Sakura. Résumer : Vous verrez bien, je ne vais pas tout vous dire quand même.  
  
Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère que vous aimerez. Soyez indulgent et donnez moi votre avis sinon pas de deuxième chapitre.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est malheureusement à Joss Whedon et à Clamp.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
CHAPITRE 1 :  
  
Sakura se trouvait dans sa chambre. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait. Elle profitait que tout le monde dormait et que Kéro soit chez Tomoyo pour préparer sa valise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru faire ça, partir comme ça à l'inconnu, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle se souviendrait toute sa vie des paroles de son frère : « Si tu sors de cette maison, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. ». Il ne supportait plus de la voir en danger constamment à cause de ce magicien qui était arrivait en ville depuis un an et qui voulait s'emparer de ses cartes pour augmenter sa puissance magique. Cette nuit avait était la plus terrible. Ce monstre avait enlevé Tomoyo pour pouvoir piéger Sakura, Toya savait qu'elle risquait de perdre la vie en allant dans la gueule du loup même si Kéro et Yué étaient avec elle. Alors il lui avait dit cette phrase, une phrase que jamais elle aurait imaginer sortir de sa bouche. Mais le mal était fait, il l'avait dit et Sakura ne voulant pas laisser son amie en danger avait été la libérer. Elle réussit à vaincre ce magicien et à sauver son amie. Elle n'avait pas dormit depuis, elle avait juste préparer sa valise et écrit une lettre. Maintenant, elle était prête à partir. Elle avait laissé sur son bureau ses cartes et sa clé, elle ne voulait plus les avoir avec elle et de toute façon elle savait que se serait soit Eriol, soit la famille Li qui aller les récupérer. Elle laissa la lettre sur son lit et jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre avant de partir. Il était encore très tôt mais de toute façon l'aéroport n'est pas à côté de chez elle. Deux heures plus tard, elle se trouvait à l'aéroport. Elle repensait à tous ses moments passés à Tomoeda et en particulier pendant la chasse aux cartes et ensuite ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Shaolan. Shaolan. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était retourné en Chine après la capture de la carte du vide sous ordre de sa mère. Mais Sakura ne l'avait toujours pas oublié. Soudain, une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées.  
« Les passagers du vol en partance pour Los Angeles, sont priés de se présenter à la porte 3. » Ca y est, c'était son vol. Tout était finit et une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle.  
  
Plus tard dans la matinée, Toya alla dans la chambre de sa s?ur en espérant qu'elle y serait. Il ouvrit la porte et y découvrit qu'il n'y avait personne, même son lit n'avait pas était défait. Tout à coup il remarqua une lettre sur son lit, il la prit et commença à la lire.  
  
Toya, papa,  
  
Je suis désolée mais je dois partir. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Tous ses événements m'ont fait comprendre à quoi pouvait ressembler ma vie si je restais ici et je ne veux pas de cette vie là. Et je ne veux pas non plus que vous risquiez la votre à cause de moi. Tomoyo a faillit mourir à cause de moi et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même Toya : « Si tu sors de cette maison, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir » et je crois que tu avais raison, j'ai prit ma décision et je vous demanderai de la respecter et de ne pas me chercher. Dites à Eriol de prendre soit des cartes et de mes gardiens et dites aussi à Tomoyo qu'elle sera toujours dans mon c?ur. Je vous aime.  
  
Sakura  
  
Toya s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à crier le nom de sa s?ur. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas dit de ne plus revenir, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Après avoir prévenu son père, il décida d'avertir Shaolan. Il savait que si jamais ils retrouvent sa s?ur, il serait le seul à la ramener à la raison. Une fois avertit, Shaolan prit le premier avion en direction du Japon avec Meiling qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Ils arrivèrent à Tomoeda le lendemain et commencèrent leurs recherches. La seule chose que Shaolan avait demandé était de garder sa clé.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Sakura était arrivée à Los Angeles. Elle cherchait un hôtel pas trop cher pour pouvoir passer la nuit et elle décida de chercher un travail dès le lendemain matin. Il faisait nuit et la rue était presque désertique. Tout à coup un homme s'approcha d'elle, il était vraiment étrange et teint était aussi blanc que celui qu'un mort.  
« Tu es perdue petite fille ? Lui demanda l'homme. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?  
-Non ce n'est pas la peine. » Sakura se sentait très peu rassurée, en plus elle n'avait pas ses cartes avec elle et de toute façon, elle était trop loin pour appeler le sceau sacré.  
« Mais j'insiste. » Prit d'un élan de panique la jeune fille se mit à courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit mais malheureusement l'homme allait plus vite qu'elle et la rattrapa.  
« Ce n'est pas très gentil de me fausser compagnie. En plus ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. » Le visage de l'homme se transforma. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes, son front était plissé et l'on pouvait distinguer clairement ses deux canines dépasser. C'était un vampire. Il s'approcha dangereusement du cou de la jeune fille et s'apprêta à la mordre quand une voix derrière eux se fit entendre.  
« Eh toi ! Lâche-la !  
-C'est pas vrai. On ne peut même plus dîner tranquillement, s'écria le vampire. » Le vampire s'élança sur le jeune homme qui venait de l'interrompre, prêt à lui faire payer de l'avoir dérangé. Mais le jeune homme fut plus rapide et intercepta son coup. Ils continuèrent à se battre quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le vampire finisse à terre et que son adversaire lui plante un pieu dans le c?ur. Il se retourna vers Sakura pour vérifier si elle allait bien. La jeune fille l'observa, il avait l'air d'avoir son âge et devait être très fort pour avoir pu réussir à se débarrasser aussi facilement de ce monstre.  
« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.  
-Oui, je te remercie. Est-ce que c'était un...  
-Un vampire ? Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner plus que ça ?  
-Tu sais j'ai vu plein de truc bizarre dans ma vie, ça doit être pour ça.  
-Je m'appelle Connor.  
-Sakura.  
-Et bien Sakura, si tu veux je peux te raccompagner chez toi, tu sais il y a encore plus d'autres créatures qui rodent la nuit.  
-A vrai dire, je viens juste d'arriver en ville et je cherchais un hôtel.  
-Si tu veux, je peux demander à mon père si tu ne peux pas rester chez nous quelques temps.  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père à racheter un hôtel il y a quelques années pour y former une sorte d'agence de détective. Tu vois, on a assez de place.  
-Bon, c'est d'accord. »  
  
A suivre. 


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Sophie Catégorie : crossover Angel-Sakura. Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est malheureusement à Joss Whedon et à Clamp.  
  
Je voudrai remercier ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre. Voici la suite. Dites ce que vous en pensez, un email fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas.  
  
CHAPITRE 2 :  
  
Cela faisait bientôt un an que Sakura c'était installée chez Angel. Même s'il était un peu réticent au début à cause des activités paranormales de l'équipe, il finit par accepter cette solution ne voulant pas laisser la jeune fille seule. Depuis tout ce temps elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de son passé ni pourquoi elle avait atterrit à Los Angeles. Elle s'était fait accepter par tout le monde et Angel avait fini par la traiter comme sa propre fille. Elle allait au même lycée que Connor et pendant ses temps libres elle aidait Angel Investigation dans leur affaire contre les démons.  
  
Pendant ce temps là au Japon, les recherches continuaient. Shaolan et Meiling étaient restés là-bas pour les aider, mais rien n'aboutissait. Kéro et les cartes ont étaient récupérés par Eriol comme l'avait demandé Sakura. Kéro a voulut retourner dans le livre, mais Yukito avait préféré rester auprès de Toya. Tomoyo n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis que son amie était partie. Shaolan avait obtenu une bourse pour partir faire une année d'étude aux Etats-Unis. Il ne voulait pas accepter pour continuer à chercher Sakura, mais Meiling l'avait obligé à accepter, elle décida également de l'accompagner. Ils partirent tous deux à Los Angeles et emménagèrent dans un appartement que la mère du jeune homme leur avait loué.  
  
C'était leur première journée au lycée. Etant nouveaux élèves, ils ont surtout passé leur matinée dans le bureau du proviseur pour leur inscription et autres bureaux administratifs. Plus tard, en fin de journée, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortit de lycée.  
« Alors cousin, comment trouves tu ton nouveau lycée ? Demanda Meiling.  
-Mouais, ça peu aller. En tout cas, c'est moins strict qu'au Japon.  
-Allez Shaolan, arrête de faire cette tête. On a fait ce qu'on a pu mais elle ne veux pas qu'on la retrouve. Elle a même caché son aura. Moi a sa place, j'aurai fait pareil.  
-Mais tu es folle ou quoi. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est partie sans rien dire, elle nous a laissé seul. Elle m'a laissé seul.  
-C'est toi qui es parti le premier.  
-C'était différent.  
-Je sais que c'est tante Yelan qui a voulu que tu rentre et que tu ne la revoies pas et je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, mais essaye de te mettre à sa place et d'imaginer ce qu'elle a ressenti quand elle a du affronter ce magicien et que son frère ne voulait pas qu'elle aille aider Tomoyo. Ca a été dur pour elle aussi.  
-Oui, tu as raison. J'aurais pas du m'emporter. Je. » Shaolan s'arrêta de parler et fixait deux personnes derrière Meiling. Plus précisément une jeune fille avec des longs cheveux couleur miel et des yeux verts émeraudes comme une seule personne pouvait avoir. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon de leur âge et montèrent dans une voiture et démarrèrent.  
« Sakura, dit Shaolan.  
-Shaolan, tu me fais peur là. » Mais il n'écouta ce que sa cousine lui disait et se dirigea vers la voiture en criant le nom de la jeune fille pour qu'elle l'entende mais la voiture était trop loin. Meiling accourue vers lui.  
« C'était elle Meiling. C'était Sakura.  
-Shaolan, calme-toi. C'est impossible qu'elle soit ici. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. » Malgré ce que disait Meiling, Shaolan était persuadé que c'était elle. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Mais pour ne pas encore plus inquiéter sa cousine il ne dit rien. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires à l'appartement, ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la soirée dans un restaurant qu'il avait trouvé au centre ville. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux, mais Shaolan eut une drôle d'impression. Soudain il sentit la clé de Sakura le brûler un peu et quand il la prit, elle émit une petite lumière blanche. Plus loin, ils virent devant eux, trois personnes se battre.  
  
« Charles, attention !  
-Vite Sakura, donne-moi la hache. » Elle lui lança la hache et il l'attrapa facilement. Il donna plusieurs coups au démon qu'ils étaient entrain de combattre depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il finit par lui trancher la tête et le démon s'écroula sur le sol.  
« Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.  
-Non, c'est bon. T'as qu'à retourner à l'hôtel et appeler M. Avalon pour lui dire que tout est réglé.  
-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Je vais faire un tour vers le côté Est de la ville pour voir s'il n'y en a pas d'autre. » Gunn partit vers la direction qu'il venait d'indiquer pendant que Sakura ramassa son épée. Shaolan et Meiling s'approchèrent d'elle. Cette fois il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien elle que Shaolan avait vu au lycée, même sa cousine du admettre qu'il ne c'était pas trompé.  
« Sakura, appela Shaolan. » La jeune fille sursauta. Elle se retourna et pointa son épée vers eux, prête à les attaquer.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle sur ses gardes.  
-Tu ne nous reconnais pas. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, lui répondit Meiling.  
-C'est nous. Meiling et Shaolan.  
-Je vous avais demandé de ne pas me chercher, cria-t-elle.  
-Tu croyais qu'on allait rester là sans rien faire. S'il te plait viens avec nous, lui dit Shaolan en s'approchant.  
-Ne t'approche pas Shaolan. Je ne veux plus voir aucun d'entre vous et surtout toi. Retourne à Hong Kong et laisse-moi. » Elle partit en courant les laissant tous les deux étonnés par sa réaction assez brutale.  
« J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'en veut. A ton avis c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Meiling en pointant le corps à terre.  
-J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas ça avait l'air d'être un truc dégueulasse. »  
  
Sakura rentra enfin à l'hôtel. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés et s'efforçait d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le hall d'entré.  
« Angel, Connor, Fred. Je suis rentrer, appela Sakura.  
-Ah Sakura ! Dit Angel en descendant. Vous avez fait vite. Gunn n'est pas avec toi ?  
-Non, il est partit faire vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autre démon en ville.  
-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Oui bien sur.  
-On dirait que tu as pleuré.  
-Non, t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste une poussière dans l'?il.  
-Bon, si tu le dis. Connor est entrain de s'entraîner et Fred classe les affaires déjà résolues. Tu peux aller l'aider si tu veux. Cordélia devrait bientôt arriver. » Avant de partir, il se retourna vers Sakura. Elle se tenait contre un mur et était très blanche. Angel, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle.  
« Sakura, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive. » La jeune fille s'évanouie et Angel la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.  
« Sakura ! Sakura réveille-toi ! Connor, Fred, venez vite. Sakura, allez répond. » La voix d'Angel se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un précipice sans fond. Tout à coup, elle se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, l'ancienne maison de Clow Read. Ceci lui rappela quand elle était retournée dans le passé avant son combat contre Eriol et qu'elle voulait avoir des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.  
« Sakura ! » Elle se retourna et fit face à Clow.  
« Clow Read ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?  
-Sakura, un nouveau danger arrive. Je suis là pour te prévenir.  
-C'est à propos des cartes ? C'est ça.  
-Oui, c'est exact. Le mal arrive, mais malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus.  
-Je ne peux pas. Il est déjà arrivé tellement de malheur depuis que je suis la maîtresse des cartes. Je ne peux pas risquer la vie des personnes que j'aime. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout laissé tomber.  
-C'est ta destiné Sakura. Tu ne peux rien faire contre. Je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix en te choisissant.  
-Mais si j'échoue, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ?  
-Tu n'échoueras pas. J'ai confiance en toi. Et n'oublies pas 'Tout ira bien'. » Tout redevint noir à nouveau. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle entendit des voix qu'il lui était familières.  
« Ca y est, elle revient à elle, dit Angel.  
-Angel, écarte toi tu l'empêche de respirer, lui dit Cordélia.  
-Sakura, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Fred.  
-Oui. Oui, je crois. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.  
-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur quand je suis arrivée et que je t'ai vu. Cela fait presque une demi-heure que tu t'es évanouie, dit Cordélia.  
-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai du un peu trop forcer en me battant tout à l'heure. » Elle essaya de se relever, mais ne pouvant pas encore tenir sur ses jambes, elle s'effondra mais Connor la rattrapa.  
« Attend, ne bouge pas. Je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre, lui dit- il.  
-Merci. » Les trois autres les regardèrent se diriger vers l'escalier. Ils se demandaient ce qu'elle avait bien pu avoir, ils ne croyaient pas que c'était à cause de son combat. Angel décida de lui demander ce qu'il lui était véritablement arrivé plus tard.  
  
A suivre. 


	3. chapitre 3

Le mage noir  
  
Auteur : Sophie Catégorie : crossover Angel-Sakura. Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est malheureusement à Joss Whedon et à Clamp.  
  
Merci à Truffy pour sa rewiew et aux autres qui m'ont laissé un email. Bon assez de bla-bla et place à la lecture.  
  
CHAPITRE 3 :  
  
Pendant ce temps dans les locaux où se trouvaient des bureaux d'avocats réputés : Wolfram & Hart, deux d'entre eux, un homme et une femme, étaient entrain de pratiquer un rituel magique. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies et des symboles d'une ancienne langue oubliée de couleur rouge sang étaient inscrits sur le sol.  
« Etes vous sûre de ce que vous faites Lilah ? Demanda l'homme.  
-Arrêter de jouer les poules mouillées Johnson, répondit Lilah. Ca va marcher et ce maudit vampire n'en sortira pas vivant.  
-Il ne s'imagine pas la chance qu'il a, avec toute l'intention que vous lui portez, dit-il ironiquement.  
-Fermez la et arrêtez avec vos remarques si vous ne voulez pas être viré sur-le-champ. Maintenant passez-moi le livre.  
-Très bien 'patron'. » Il lui tendit un livre d'une épaisse couverture noire. Il était assez ancien qui devait exister depuis des siècles. Elle le prit rapidement et l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle voulait. Elle commença à réciter une incantation. Elle prit un couteau tout en continuant l'incantation et se fit une coupure dans la paume de sa main. Elle laissa couler son sang sur les symboles. Un vent souffla dans la pièce qui fit éteindre les bougies, un tourbillon se forma. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et un homme sortit de ce tourbillon. Il avait l'air d'avoir quarante ans malgré ses longs cheveux blancs. Il avait les yeux bleus à vous glacer le sang et portait des vêtements noirs.  
« Où suis-je ? Demanda-il.  
-Alors c'est lui. Garek, le mage noir, dit Johnson impressionné.  
-Vous êtes à Los Angeles, au XXI ème siècle, dit Lilah. Nous vous avons ramené des enfers dans lesquels vous aviez été envoyé. Vous vous en souvenez ?  
-Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Cela fait trois siècles que je suis parti ! C'est fou comme le temps passe lentement en enfer. Il se tut un instant prenant le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fut étonné de voir comment le monde avait pu changer. Il se mit devant la fenêtre et observa les rues. Il y avait tant de lumières et de tours. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les deux avocats en les regardant avec beaucoup de froideur.  
« Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ?  
-C'est simple, répondit Lilah. Nous avons besoin de vous pour nous venger d'un vampire.  
-Un vampire ! Dit-il amusé. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous en débarrasser seuls.  
-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel vampire, reprit Johnson vexé. Il a une âme et il s'est déjà débarrassé de plusieurs démons et autres créatures que nous lui avions envoyé.  
-Je ne vous aiderai pas. La seule chose que je ferai sera de me venger de Clow Read.  
-C'est impossible, dit Lilah. Il est mort depuis longtemps, alors autant vous allier à nous.  
-Taisez-vous petite idiote. Il est vivant, je peux sentir son aura même s'il est loin. Je vais pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé et récupérer ses cartes. » Sur ce il disparut.  
« Revenez !  
-Je vous l'avais bien dit Lilah. Maintenant ça m'étonnerai qu'il revienne.  
-Votre renvoi est toujours au goût du jour. Il va revenir.  
-Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûre ?  
-Parce qu'il a autant besoin du nous que nous avons besoin de lui.  
  
A Londres, la pluie tombait à torrent. Garek arriva devant la maison d'Eriol qui se situait dans un des quartiers les plus chic de la ville. Sa maison était un peu plus grande que celle qu'il avait à Tomoeda. Garek concentra ses pensées sur l'électricité de la maison et tous les plombs sautèrent. Pendant ce temps là, à l'intérieur de la maison :  
« Eriol ! Appela Nakuru. Les plombs ont encore sauté et je dois me sécher les cheveux pour aller à mon rendez-vous.  
-De toute façon la semaine prochaine tu t'en trouveras un autre, lui dit Spinel.  
-Désoler de ne pas avoir le même intérêt que toi pour la lecture de vieux livres poussiéreux mon petit Suppy.  
-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux, dit Kaho en arrivant.  
-Laisse Kaho. S'ils ne se disputent pas au moins une fois dans la journée, ils ne seront pas de bonne humeur.  
-Très drôle Eriol, dit Spinel.  
-Je sors. Je vais essayer de réparer la panne. » Eriol sortit et se dirigea derrière le jardin. Il regarda le système électrique de la maison, mais s'aperçut que tout avait l'air normal. Il trouva cela étrange. Comment le courant aurait-il pu être coupé s'il n'y avait aucune panne ? Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et fit face à Garek.  
« Qui êtes vous ?  
-Voyons, Clow. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
-Je ne suis plus Clow Read, mais sa réincarnation.  
-Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci. Recommençons notre combat là où nous l'avions laissé.  
-Garek ? !  
-Tu vois que tu me reconnais. Mais je me demande comment tu as pu revenir d'entre les morts et ressembler à un enfant.  
-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis que sa réincarnation. Je n'ai seulement que les souvenirs de Clow.  
-Peut importe, je veux ma revanche et tes cartes. Clé libère ta puissance.  
-Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'ombre, révèle-moi ta véritable nature, moi Clow Read qui te l'ordonne selon l'antique pacte. Libère ta puissance.  
-Enfin, tu te décides. Esprit du vent. » Une rafale de vent se dirigea vers Eriol qui se protégea le mieux qu'il put avec un bouclier.  
« Pourquoi n'utilise-tu pas tes cartes ? Tu es encore plus fou qu'avant. Esprit de la foudre. » La foudre transperça le bouclier d'Eriol et le projeta contre un arbre.  
« Tu es devenu beaucoup plus faible qu'avant. Donne-moi tes cartes et je t'épargnerai.  
-Je ne suis plus leur maître, dit Eriol faiblement.  
-Que racontes-tu ?  
-Quand Clow est mort, il a choisi un chasseur de cartes. Il y a bientôt six ans, une petite fille a ouvert le livre et est devenue la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes.  
-Une nouvelle maîtresse ! Il faut que je la retrouve. » Garek disparut de la même façon que dans le bureau de Wolfram & Hart. Eriol resta allongé sur le sol encore trop faible pour se lever. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage. Kaho, Nakuru et Spinel ayant assisté au combat depuis la fenêtre sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers Eriol. Les deux jeunes femmes l'aidèrent à se relever.  
« Eriol, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Kaho.  
-Sakura est en danger, il faut à tout prix que Shaolan la retrouve. » Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la maison et allèrent dans le salon pour soigner les blessures du jeune homme. Soudain, une lumière blanche s'échappa de la bibliothèque et un livre disparut.  
« Mon Dieu, Eriol ! S'écria Nakuru. Le livre de Sakura.  
-Tout ceci ne présage rien de bon. »  
  
A suivre. 


	4. chapitre 4

Le mage noir  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est malheureusement à Joss Whedon et à Clamp.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 :  
  
Dans sa chambre, Sakura s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle rêvait d'Eriol et d'un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tous deux étaient entrain de se battre mais l'homme eut le dessus sur Eriol.  
« NON ! ERIOL ! » La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant le nom de son ami. Angel l'ayant entendu se dirigea vers sa chambre rencontrant en chemin Connor et Fred. Il leur dit de retourner se recoucher, qu'il allait voir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il la vit assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il alluma la lumière et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
« Sakura, ça va ?  
-Oui, ça va. C'était juste un cauchemar.  
-Tu as hurlé quelque chose pendant ton sommeil. Un nom je crois.  
-Oui peut-être, je ne m'en souviens plus.  
-Tu as rêvé de quelqu'un ?  
-Juste un ami que j'ai connu quand j'avais dix ans. Rien de plus. Tu peux retourner dormir. » Voyant que pour la jeune fille la conversation était close, il n'insista pas. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand un livre posé sur son bureau retint son attention.  
« Tiens ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un livre comme ça, dit Angel en lui montrant un livre de couleur rose.  
-C'est . euh.un livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque, dit-elle surprise de trouver ce livre sur son bureau.  
-C'est marrant, il porte ton nom. 'Le livre de Sakura'.  
-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai pris." Le vampire observa plus longuement le livre et essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès.  
« En tout cas tu t'es fait avoir, on ne peut pas l'ouvrir.  
-Oh ! Dans ce cas, je leur ramènerai.  
-Je vais te laisser. Rendors-toi vite. » Il éteignit la lumière et sortit de la pièce. Sakura attendit quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle se leva et alla vers son bureau et prit le livre qui émit une légère lumière à son contact. Les cartes et son gardien savaient qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur maîtresse.  
« C'est pas vrai. Tout recommence vraiment alors. » Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de Sakura.  
« Réveille toi marmotte sinon je pars sans toi, lui dit Connor. » Il s'éloigna de la chambre. Sakura bougea un peu dans son lit mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Elle remonta ses couvertures sur sa tête et se rendormit.  
« Sakura ! !  
-Hum ! ! Laisse moi dormir Kéro. » Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se redressa d'un coup et frappa le pauvre Kéro à la tête qui fit un vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
« AÏE ! AÏE ! Dit celui-ci en se massant la tête. Bonjour l'accueil. Je vois que tu as toujours autant de mal à te réveiller. » Sakura sortit de son lit précipitamment et alla voir Kéro.  
« Oh mon Dieu ! Kéro, je suis désolée. Mais comment tu as pu sortir du livre ? Je ne l'ai pas ouvert.  
-Ben, à vrai dire j'en sais rien.  
-Comment ça t'en sais rien ? Et puis pourquoi le livre est apparu cette nuit ?  
-Calme-toi Sakura. En fait c'est vrai que j'ai ressenti ton aura. Donc les cartes l'ont sûrement ressenti aussi et ont voulu retourner vers leur maître.  
-D'accord pour cette hypothèse, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es sorti.  
-Tu es beaucoup plus puissante que tu ne le crois. Ta magie a considérablement augmentée. Il ne c'est pas passé quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers temps ?  
-Ca se voit que tu ne sais pas dans quelle ville on est. Mais Clow est rentrer en contacte avec moi en me disant que le mal était de retour et cette nuit j'ai rêvé d'Eriol entrain de se battre avec un homme.  
-Tu as du ressentir le danger et tu as ouvert le livre par la pensée, même si c'était intentionnel. Mais dis-moi. Où est-ce qu'on est ? Tu n'es toujours pas retournée à Tomoeda ?  
-Cela va faire un an que je ne suis pas retournée là-bas. On est à Los Angeles, à l'agence d'Angel Investigation. » Sakura s'arrêta de parler et regarda l'heure. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant de partir pour le lycée.  
« Ah non ! Je suis en retard.  
-Eh ! Mais attend, tu ne vas pas me laisser seul sans me donner à manger et un jeu vidéo.  
-Désolée, mais j'ai pas le temps de te donner à manger et il n'y a pas de jeux vidéos ici. Je te rapporterai un gâteau ce soir. Ne sort pas de la chambre et ne fais pas de bruit, lui dit-elle en sortant.  
-Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? ! ET J'AI FAIM ! ! ! ! DONNE-MOI A MANGER ! ! ! ! C'est pas juste, pleurnicha-t-il » Sakura descendit les escaliers en laissant Kéro seul. Arrivée dans le hall, elle trouva toute l'équipe d'Angel, qui était prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée et aider les clients potentiels. Elle vit également Connor entrain de s'impatienter à force d'attendre.  
« Tu t'es enfin décidée à te lever ? Lui demanda Gunn en souriant.  
-C'est toi qui faisait tout ce bruit là-haut ? Demanda Cordélia.  
-Oui. Quand j'ai vu l'heure qu'il était, j'ai paniqué.  
-Et tu paniques en hurlant que tu as faim ? !  
-Euh.Oui, répondit-elle gênée. Tu me connais, quand j'ai faim je fais n'importe quoi.  
-Si vous arrêtiez de parler de nourriture. On va vraiment finir par être en retard, s'énerva Connor. » Ils sortirent tous deux en courant de l'hôtel, montèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent. De la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura, Kéro les regarda partir. Il se remémora l'époque où ils étaient à Tomoeda et pensa qu'il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin devant le lycée. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée suivit de quelques retardataires. Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de cour et furent bien heureux de voir que la porte était encore ouverte, se qui signifiait que leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils franchirent la porte et s'appuyèrent contre un mur essoufflés par leur course.  
« Tu vois. Je t'avais dit qu'on serait à l'heure, dit Sakura.  
-Peut-être, mais c'était juste Mlle Kinomoto, dit leur professeur qui venait d'arriver. Maintenant rejoignez votre place. » Ils s'excusèrent auprès du professeur et allèrent à leur place. Sakura resta immobile un moment en voyant Shaolan et Meiling assis au fond de la classe. Le professeur qui commençait à s'impatienter lui demanda de se dépêcher.  
« Une chose est sûr, pour certains points notre petite Sakura est toujours la même, chuchota Meiling. » A la pause du déjeuné, Meiling alla rejoindre son cousin au self du lycée. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui pendant que le jeune homme observa quelqu'un de loin. Meiling se retourna pour voir qui il regardait comme ça et vit Sakura accompagnée de Connor et d'une autre jeune fille.  
« Tu sais, c'est pas en restant à la fixer comme ça qu'elle reviendra, dit Meiling.  
-A ton avis, qui c'est ce type ? Et pourquoi il est pratiquement toujours avec elle ?  
-Arrête avec ta crise de jalousie. T'as plus douze ans.  
-Tu sais que t'es drôle quand tu t'y mets.  
-Je suis sérieuse. Vas lui parler.  
-Tu étais où quand on la vu hier soir ?  
-C'est vrai qu'elle t'a un peu envoyé balader mais.  
-Un peu ! ! Elle m'a carrément dit de retourner à Hong Kong.  
-Bon d'accord, mais si tu n'insistes pas, tu vas la perdre de nouveau et là se sera pour toujours. » Shaolan ne répondit rien à cela, mais au fond de lui , il savait qu'elle avait raison.  
  
A suivre. 


	5. chapitre 5

Le mage noir  
  
Merci à : Amy Evans, Clohé, nahi et shinji pour leur review. J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite.  
  
CHAPITRE 5 :  
  
Assise derrière son bureau, Lylah était entrain de préparer un plaidoyer pour une affaire qui était en cours depuis quelques temps. Elle était sûre de la gagner car pour elle la partie adverse était pire que des incapables. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait dire pour le lendemain lors de l'audience, qu'elle ne remarqua pas Garek qui venait d'apparaître.  
« Je suis d'accord pour vous aider.  
-On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ? » Elle referma d'un coup sec le dossier qu'elle lisait, furieuse d'avoir été interrompu. Elle se leva et se mit face à lui.  
« Que nous vaut ce changement brutal ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.  
-Taisez vous et ne m'interrompez pas. J'ai retrouvé Clow Read ou du moins sa réincarnation. Je me suis battu contre lui et il m'a avoué qu'il y avait un nouveau maître des cartes, une jeune fille.  
-En quoi cela peut m'intéresser ?  
-J'ai appris que le vampire dont vous voulez vous débarrasser est un certain Angel. C'est bien ça ? Et il se trouve qu'il est un des proches de la jeune fille.  
-Et vous voulez la rayer de ce monde.  
-Vous avez tout compris. Je vous aide à vous débarrasser de ce Angel et vous m'aidez à me débarrasser de la maîtresse des cartes.  
-Ca m'a l'air assez équitable. Très bien, marché conclu. »  
  
Depuis son départ d'Angel Investigation, Wesley n'était pas revenu à l'agence. De toute façon, il savait que Angel essayerait de lui faire payer le jour où il avait enlevé son fils à cause de cette fausse prophétie : 'Le père tuera le fils'. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu et seule Fred parlait un peu de lui. L'ancien bureau de Wesley servait maintenant à entasser tous les livres de magie qui ne leurs servaient que rarement, ainsi que des armes un peu spéciales qu'il ne fallait mieux pas laisser à la portée de n'importe qui. Plusieurs livres de magie étaient éparpillés sur la table. Sakura, assise derrière le bureau, avait fini par s'endormir après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à lire, aidée par Kéro. Celui-ci, bien trop inquiet pour sa jeune maîtresse et du danger qu'elle pourrait courir, ne put trouver le sommeil. Il continua à étudier tous ces livres un par un, même ceux qui traitaient de magie noire. Angel ouvrit la porte du bureau pour voir ce qu'elle faisait depuis des heures. Il la trouva endormie avec à côté d'elle une petite peluche jaune. Le vampire s'étonna à penser qu'elle était vivante. Il la prit et l'observa quelques instants. Il finit par la remettre sur le bureau et alla chercher une couverture qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil et la mit sur les épaules de Sakura. Il s'attarda encore dans le bureau et regarda les livres qu'elle était entrain de lire. 'Le maître des cartes', 'Combattre la magie noire', 'Le mage noir' étaient les quelques livres qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle. Il trouva étrange qu'elle s'intéresse à la magie, elle qui avait toujours refusé d'ouvrir un de ces livres. Il est vrai qu'elle agissait bizarrement depuis quelque temps mais il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions sur son passé, comme il l'avait fait avec Fred lors de leur retour de Pyléa. Mais maintenant c'était différent et il s'en posait de plus en plus. Il sortit le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Sakura. Kéro, soulagé que le vampire soit parti, vola vers la porte qui était entrouverte. Le gardien prit par la curiosité, sortit de la pièce. Après tout, Sakura ne lui avait que très peu parlé des personnes chez qui elle vivait. A part qu'ils l'avaient accueilli il y a un an, il ne savait rien d'eux. Il vit plusieurs pièces de l'hôtel avant de trouver enfin quelques personnes.  
« Angel, le boucher t'a livré. Tout est dans le frigo, dit Fred.  
-Merci Fred. Oh fait ! N'entrez pas dans le bureau, Sakura c'est endormie.  
-D'accord. » Angel alla derrière le comptoir où le réfrigérateur se trouvait. Il l'ouvrit et prit une carafe où il fit couler dans un verre un liquide visqueux de couleur rouge. Son visage se transforma et commença à boire le contenu du verre. Kéro qui avait observé la scène, paru horrifié. Il s'enfuit le plus vite possible et alla rejoindre Sakura.  
« SAKURA ! ! SAKURA ! ! Réveille-toi, vite.  
-Kéro, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
-Et comment. Les gens chez qui tu vis, se sont. se sont.  
-Se sont quoi ?  
-Des vampires. C'était affreux, j'en ai vu un se transformer devant moi et boire du sang. Il faut vite partir d'ici.  
-Calme-toi. Je suis déjà au courant.  
-QUOI ! ! Tu le savais et tu reste quand même. Mais c'est dangereux.  
-On n'a rien à craindre. Angel a une âme, il ne nous fera aucun mal.  
-Un vampire qui a une âme ça n'existe pas.  
-Les peluches qui parlent, qui mangent comme dix personnes et qui passent leur journée devant des jeux vidéo non plus.  
-Eh ! Ne me traite pas de peluche. » Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kéro se figea d'un coup pour faire croire qu'il n'était qu'un simple jouet. Sakura dit à la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer. Connor apparut en ayant l'air de chercher quelque chose du regard.  
« Ca va pas ? Demanda Sakura.  
-J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un parler.  
-Oui, c'était moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je vais en ville voir si je ne peux pas y dénicher des vampires. Tu veux venir ?  
-D'accord. Ca me changera les idées. » Kéro regarda la jeune fille sortir encore surpris par les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire.  
  
A suivre. 


	6. chapitre 6

Le mage noir  
  
Merci à nahi et Clohé pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir  
  
CHAPITRE 6 :  
  
Cela faisait quelques jours que Sakura évitait Shaolan. Elle refusait de lui parler et s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver avec quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas lui parler en compagnie d'autres personnes. Seule Meiling avait réussi à lui parler une ou deux fois, mais elle n'abordait jamais le sujet sur le fait qu'elle était partie. Elle disait que si Sakura voulait lui parler, elle serait là, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle ne lui posait aucune question. Eriol avait prévenu Shaolan sur sa rencontre avec Garek. Il fut rassuré en sachant que le jeune homme avait retrouvé Sakura. Cette fois Shaolan se décida de lui parler coûte que coûte. Il avait réussi à savoir où elle vivait et s'était renseigné sur les personnes qui l'avaient accueilli. Ses découvertes sur ces gens l'avait assez surpris, mais puisqu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler au lycée, il irait directement chez elle.  
  
Il arriva devant Angel Investigation. Il respira profondément et poussa la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur, il trouva deux hommes et deux femmes. Il reconnu Connor parmi eux. Il fut surpris de voir le nombre d'armes blanches qu'il y avait dans une vitrine. Une des deux femmes s'avança vers lui.  
« Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Cordélia.  
-Oui. Je voudrais parler à Angel.  
-Suivez moi. Il est dans son bureau. » Cordélia l'amena devant le bureau du vampire. Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit avant d'attendre la réponse. Shaolan qui la suivait, entra également.  
« Angel. Un client pour toi. » Elle quitta la pièce en les laissant seuls. Angel proposa au jeune homme de s'asseoir. Il se présenta et entra dans le vif du sujet.  
« Je voudrai que vous m'aidiez à retrouver quelqu'un.  
-Très bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner des informations sur cette personne.  
-En fait, c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez. » Angel n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que Sakura entra dans son bureau.  
« Angel, on a besoin de toi. On a détecté une activité démoniaque dans le centre ville. Oh pardon ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider, je te présente Shaolan Li, notre nouveau client. » Il se retourna et fit face à la jeune maîtresse.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, dit-elle énervée.  
-Tu devrais savoir que je n'abandonne pas facilement. Il faut que je te parle.  
-Pas question. Va-t'en.  
-Laisse moi te dire ce que j'ai à dire, ensuite je partirai. » Il ne put lui en dire plus, qu'elle était déjà sortie du bureau.  
« Sakura, attend ! Appela Shaolan.  
-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Angel, complètement perdu. » Shaolan ne l'entendit pas et essaya de rattraper Sakura, suivit du vampire. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'hôtel quand Shaolan lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se tourner vers lui. Tous les regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.  
« Lâche moi et n'essaye plus de me revoir, cria Sakura. » Tout à coup une petite peluche jaune qui avait entendu Sakura crier, sorti de la chambre de celle-ci et se précipita en bas sans faire attention s'il était seul ou non.  
« Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu te fais attaquer ? Eh ! Mais qu'est- ce qu'il fait là le morveux ?  
-Je vois que la peluche est là aussi. Ce qui confirme ce que je pensais et que tu as récupéré le livre.  
-Très bien Shaolan, si tu veux parler, parlons. Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention des autres.  
-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Gunn.  
-Oui c'est bon. » Voyant le son de la voix de la jeune fille, ils n'insistèrent pas et les laissèrent seuls. Sauf Kéro qui était resté auprès de sa maîtresse.  
« C'est valable pour toi aussi.  
-Mais Sakura...  
-Kéro !  
-D'accord. Toi si je te revois, ça ira mal, dit-il à Shaolan. » Il vola jusqu'à la pièce où étaient partis les autres pour pouvoir ainsi être plus prêt de la jeune fille en cas de problème.  
« Vas-y, j'attends, dit Sakura.  
-J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Eriol il y quelques temps. Il m'a dit que tu es en danger.  
-Merci, je le savais déjà.  
-Est-ce que tu sais au moins contre qui tu dois te battre ?  
- ...  
-A l'époque de Clow Read, un homme essayait par tous les moyens d'avoir ses cartes pour ainsi augmenter sa puissance. Il s'appelait Garek, mais tout le monde l'avait surnommé le 'Mage noir'. Il y a eu un combat contre lui et Clow. Finalement, il a réussi à envoyer Garek en enfer. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il est revenu à la vie et s'en est pris à Eriol.  
-Il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai rêvé qu'Eriol se battait avec quelqu'un.  
-Tu as du faire un rêve prémonitoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sait qu'il y a un nouveau maître des cartes et fera tout pour te retrouver.  
-Tu n'en sais pas plus sur ce mage noir ?  
-Non, les souvenirs d'Eriol sont encore très flous.  
-Puisque tu ne sais rien d'autre, tu peux partir maintenant.  
-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?  
-A ton avis. Qui est partit pour la Chine ? Qui n'est pas venu m'aider lors de ma dernière bataille il y a un an ? C'est toi Shaolan. Puisque tu m'as laissé seule pendant six ans, pourquoi tu t'intéresse à mon sort tout à coup ?  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti, on s'était expliqué, je croyais que tu avais compris.  
-Je faisais celle qui comprenais mais au fond je hurlais. Pourquoi tu laisse ta mère diriger ta vie ?  
-Je n'avais que douze ans. Que voulais tu que je dise ? Pour elle tu étais ma rivale. Elle ne comprenait pas mon échec fasse à Yué lors du jugement final, pour ma mère le livre de Clow devait revenir dans la famille et je devais être le nouveau maître puisque je suis son descendant direct. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait plus que je te revois.  
-En cinq ans tu aurais pu faire un effort, moi j'en est fait, je t'ai écris mais toutes mes lettres revenaient.  
-Et ensuite tu es partie. Ce n'est pas mieux. Et je te ferais remarquer que j'ai tout laissé pour te chercher.  
-Tu n'aurais pas du. Si je suis partie c'était pour changé de vie.  
-Tu dis avoir changé de vie, pourtant tu te bats contre les démons et tu vis avec un vampire. » Il s'apprêta à sortir, laissant la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte quand il s'arrêta brusquement et lui dit :  
« J'étais aussi venu pour te rendre ceci. » Il lui lança sa clé et elle la rattrapa au vol.  
« J'ai aussi appelé Yukito pour le prévenir, reprit-il.  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
-Tu n'auras pas trop de deux gardiens. Garek est plus fort que tu ne le crois, il a quand même réussi à battre Eriol. » Il sortit sans se retourner. La jeune fille resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte. Elle se décida enfin à aller voir les autres membres de l'équipe. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle leur donne des explications un jour ou l'autre et puisqu'ils avaient vu Kéro, ils allaient sûrement lui poser des questions.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans la pièce d'à côté, Kéro essayait d'écouter la conversation de Sakura et Shaolan, mais il ne pouvait rien entendre. Les autres étaient entrain d'observer curieusement le gardien.  
« A votre avis, c'est quoi ce genre de bestiole ? Demanda Gunn.  
-Eh ! ! Toi ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Lui dit le petit gardien énervé par ses propos.  
-Moi je le trouve adorable, dit Fred.  
-C'est sûr que si on aime les peluches, reprit Connor.  
-Dit donc gamin, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça.  
-Mais c'est qu'il est nerveux.  
-Attend un peu que je reprenne ma forme originelle, là tu vas souffrir.  
-Alors montre la moi, le provoqua le jeune homme. » Ne pouvant plus en supporter, Kéro se transforma en un magnifique lion ailé. Il se jeta littéralement sur Connor, l'empêchant de bouger. Angel fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et alla se précipiter sur Kéro pour aider son fils, mais une voix derrière lui l'interrompu.  
« Kéro, reprend ta forme d'emprunt, ordonna Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de faire ça ?  
-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé. » Le regard furieux de la jeune fille lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de rien ajouter de plus.  
« Je suis désolée Connor, tu n'as rien.  
-Non c'est bon. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me faire un jour écraser par un lion.  
-Moi je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications, lui dit Cordélia. » Finalement, Sakura finit par tout leur raconter. Le jour où elle a découvert le livre dans la bibliothèque de son père et qu'elle l'a ouvert en laissant échapper les cartes, le fait qu'elle devait toutes les récupérer, l'arrivé de Shaolan et Meiling à Tomoeda, le jugement final avec Yué, l'arrivé d'Eriol et les événements étranges qui s'en suivirent, son combat final contre lui et la capture de la carte du vide. Le plus dure fut de leur expliquer l'arriver de ce magicien qui avait tenté de récupérer ses cartes, toutes ses batailles livrés contre lui pendant un an, ainsi que l'enlèvement de Tomoyo et par la suite, sa fuite de Tomoeda. Tous l'avaient écouté sans rien dire, trop surpris par se qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Finalement, Angel fut le premier à briser le silence.  
« Et moi qui croyais que Clow Read et le maître des cartes étaient des mythes.  
-Tout comme moi avec les vampires. Kéro, tu ne pourrais pas nous en dire plus sur Garek.  
-Pas grand chose non. Comme Eriol, ma mémoire n'est pas tout à fait revenue. Ce que je me souviens, c'est qu'il détestait Clow au plus haut point. Il avait lui aussi crée un jeu de cartes, il faisait appelle à leur esprit, un peu comme Clow sauf que lui était le mal incarné et il se devait de détruire Clow qui lui incarnait la magie blanche.  
-Tu te souviens comment il a été vaincu ?  
-Malheureusement non, mais Yué doit s'en souvenir. Pour une fois le morveux a raison, tu auras besoin de Yué. Le plus tôt possible, il faudra t'entraîner car ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas fait de magie. » Tous s'étaient proposés pour l'aider. Tandis que Kéro l'entraînerait pour la magie et Angel pour le combat, les autres feraient des recherches sur ce fameux mage noir en attendant l'arrivée de Yukito.  
  
A suivre. 


	7. chapitre 7

Le mage noir  
  
Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour mettre le nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi et impossible de me mettre sur internet donc j'ai été obligé de le changer. Enfin bref, j'espère que le chapitre 7 vous plaira.  
  
Toujours un grand merci à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews : nahi, Clohé et hanna.  
  
CHAPITRE 7 :  
  
Durant la nuit, Sakura avait réfléchit sur ce que lui avait dit Shaolan et elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait était un peu loin mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Ces six dernière années aurait étaient moins dures s'il était resté à Tomoeda. Elle regrettait d'avoir été dure avec lui alors qu'il essayait de l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle dès le lendemain.  
  
Dans la matinée, les élèves avaient une pause de quelques minutes entre deux cours. Sakura était avec une de ses amie, elle vit Shaolan au loin entrain d'ouvrir son casier. Elle dit à son amie d'aller directement dans leur salle de classe et qu'elle la rejoindrait bientôt. Elle se dirigea vers Shaolan.  
  
« Shaolan.  
  
-Ah ! Salut.  
  
-Je voulais… m'excuser pour hier soir. Tu sais en ce moment je suis un peu sur les nerfs et…  
  
-C'est bon. C'est oublié. Et puis je suis aussi fautif que toi.  
  
-Je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir appelé Yukito et te dire que Angel a décidé de me faire suivre un entraînement intensif, donc si tu veux m'aider...  
  
-Oui, je passerai.  
  
-Bien. Je dois y aller, à plus tard. »  
  
Elle partit et alla directement dans sa salle de classe où l'attendait son amie. Shaolan la regarda partir. Meiling arriva à ce moment.  
  
« Je vois que c'est repartit, dit-elle en souriant.   
  
-Elle voulait simplement s'excuser pour hier soir et elle m'a aussi demandé de passer la voir.  
  
-Oh ! ! Un rendez-vous.  
  
-C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste pour l'aider à s'entraîner.  
  
-Si c'est pour les arts martiaux, elle aurait pu me demander. Je suis aussi douée que toi. Pourquoi c'est à toi qu'elle l'a demandé à ton avis ?  
  
-Arrête de te faire des idées.  
  
-Aller je rigole, t'énerves pas. »  
  
Il soupira en disant qu'elle était un cas désespéré et partit en cours dès qu'il entendit la sonnerie.  
  
Dans un bar le plus réputé de la ville, un homme était entrain de boire tranquillement un verre que le barman venait de lui servir. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était venu. Après tout, cette femme ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis à lui ainsi qu'à ses anciens collègues. Il regarda le miroir qu'il y avait devant lui et la vit arriver. Elle s'assit à sa gauche et demanda un verre.   
  
« Wesley Wyndam Price. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.  
  
-Dépêchons nous d'en finir au plus vite Lylah. Pourquoi m'avez vous appelé ?   
  
-Pour la même raison que je vous ai appelé la dernière fois. Ma proposition tient toujours.  
  
-Et ma réponse est toujours la même. Il est hors de question que je rejoigne votre cabinet. Maintenant si vous avez terminé, j'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
-Comme quoi ? Tuer les méchant démons qui envahissent la ville. Votre cher ami Angel s'en charge déjà. Oh ! C'est vrai que vous ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'ils vous ont tous laissé tombé. Faire toute une histoire pour une si petite prophétie.  
  
-Taisez-vous maintenant.  
  
-Je peux vous aider si vous acceptez de m'écouter.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je saches de plus ? Vous voulez vous débarrasser d'Angel et ce petit manège dure depuis un peu trop longtemps à mon goût.  
  
-Est-ce que vous connaissez l'histoire du maître des cartes et de Clow Read.  
  
-Bien sûr, le plus puissant des magiciens, qui a créé un jeu de cartes magiques. Il est mort il y a trois siècles et les cartes n'ont jamais été retrouvé.  
  
-Faux. Elle ont été retrouvé il y a maintenant six ans au Japon. Il y a maintenant une nouvelle maîtresse des cartes.  
  
-Où voulez vous en venir ? Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?  
  
-Il se trouve qu'elle se trouve ici, à Los Angeles. Elle est également sous la protection de votre ami Angel. Il a fait vite pour vous trouver une remplaçante.   
  
-Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir, dit-il en perdant patience.  
  
-C'est simple, quelqu'un m'a demandé de récupérer les cartes et j'ai pensé à vous pour m'aider.  
  
-Tel que je vous connais, je suis sûr que tout ceci à un rapport avec Angel. Ca tourne vraiment au ridicule. Vous n'arriverez jamais à le tuer.  
  
-Vous en parlez comme s'il était un héros. Mais pourtant, qui a essayé de vous tuer sur votre lit d'hôpital ? »  
  
Lylah le quitta sur ses dernières paroles avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de dire allait faire réfléchir Wesley. Et tout ce qu'elle espérait dans cette situation là, c'était que la vengeance serait plus forte que tout.  
  
Wesley, lui, continuait de réfléchir. Les cartes ont donc été retrouvé. Si Wolfram & Heart mettait la main dessus, ceci pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles. Même s'il en voulait à Angel, il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? De toute façon jamais le vampire l'écouterait. Et même s'il essayait de surveiller la nouvelle maîtresse, Angel le remarquerait aussitôt, Connor aussi le remarquerait s'en doute. Il l'avait vu agir et savait que dans ses moments là, il tenait d'Angel. Sur cette dernière pensée, il paya le serveur et se leva pour partir, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire.  
  
A suivre… 


End file.
